Pokemon X and Y
by benboy6666
Summary: Join John and his trusty Pokémon as he travel across the land with his companies. But with team flare in Kalos will John be able to defeat the gyms and will there plan succeed.
1. Kalos here I come part one

**Hello this my new story of doing a Pokémon type adventure. It will be like the cartoons as the chapters count as episodes. There will be series in this as well with a storyline so hope you enjoiy.**

* * *

Kalos here I come Part one

John shuffled around his bed as he attempted to get of his dream. It was not like it was a bad one but he had realized it was a dream and now getting bored of it as it fuss away into nothing. Today wasn't a special day of any kind just the normal routine. He would play with his Mums Pokémon that included, Snorlax, Pikachu and a Ryhorn that she said she used to compete with.

He looked out his Bed consuming in all of the normal sight. His room was quite tidy with only all of his will u and will games scatted around the floor. He had played it late last night and telling by his stomach it was late morning.

He jumped out his bed to land on a soft Pikachu with its voice record going off. He drag himself to the door and opened it. The sun came through and blinded John automatically causing his hand to go to his eyes. He closed his eyes shut then open them with the sun slithering away.

Oh the top floor was his room, his Mums , a bathroom and a study. Downstairs was everything else you would need. In the back garden was a batting pitch that his Mum got when she got all 8 badges. John had asked if she had battle the champion and she said yes but didn't win. She tried and tried again but kept getting sent back.

This made John more determine to beat the champion one day and he was 12 meaning he could go on an adventure. The only problem was that where they gave Pokémon out was miles away and they couldn't reach it.

He went downstairs and was greeted by his Mum cooking Bacon on the pan. The room was filled with nice smell, the TV on the news about a guy named Looker arriving in Kalos.

"You up late" his Mum giggled and John face turn into a sad crunched up face. It was 1.00 in the afternoon.

"Would you like some Bacon" his Mum said holding the pan up to John face.

"Yes please" and his face light up. Just when he was about to walking over to watch the TV the door knocked. John Mum left the pan that had half cooked bacon on it. She opened the door to reveal their neighbour Shauna.

"Professor Sycamore is sending his collages to Aquacorde Town to give us Pokémon! Her voice was high pitch now. John mum tried to open her voice but got over taking by Shauna. "He going be there in a hour so you better get moving" and she ran on to the path that took you to route one.

John Mum ran inside slamming the door behind her causing some Pidgeys to fly away.

"You never guess what happen" she said clapping her hands.

"What" said John yawning and stretching?

" You can get your first Pokémon at Aqucorde Town in a hour John mum said in a Olympic record time.

"Very" and he jumped up leaving all of his sleepiness behind.

"Yes"

"I better get going" and he ran up to the door open just when the Pidgeys were getting back into their space.

"Without Bacon" his Mum staggered.

"Yes at times like this food has to be put a side" he said punch his hand into the air. His Mum thought why she had cook so much bacon as she knew John went though it like usain bolt.

"Before you go take this" she placed 200 pokes in his hand. The pokes connect in his hands.

"You need to stay there for the night, so go to a lodge to stay for the night then phone".

"Got it".

"This is the start of a new adventure" and with that he ran out into the bright village of Vanivalle. As he moved closer to the small, red and scathed gate his neighbour shouted over the road " You still got you PJS on. He was old with a love for gardening making his garden stand out against all of the others.

Realizing this he ran back into the house to get change.

John was now a the wooden door to route one. He was waring a blue soft jacet with a black leather trousers. This was going be the last time in a while he would see Vanivalle for a long time. He had grow up here when the times got hard and good.

But now he had to use this to his advantage as he travel the region to beat the champion. Route one wasn't dangerous but was a long path with beautiful scenery. Pokémon hardly came out but lived in the trees roaming route 1.

He took one step closer to the gates and it swung open and he started walking.

He was 10 minutes in without anything disturbing him but his luck was about to change. He had mange on his travels to disburse a Flectchling from its sleep. Not knowing this John kept walking while the Flectching moved from bush to high trees overlooking route one.

John suddenly stopped as he heard a rustle in the bush. He span around to find a red winged bird Pokemon storming toward him. Its beak was light up and quickly place on the top of John face leaving a bruise instead.

John was in a pickle.

Luminous port was bustling with people from all over the region arriving. But one person was not here for the same reason as all the other and his name was Locker. He was a detective in many regions and wore a long brow coat.

He caught eyes with a team flare grunt running towards him shoving people out of the way. Locker was felling the same as John was.

* * *

**This isn't the most action packed episode (chapter) but part two will be up soon. Bye!**


	2. Kalos here I come part two

**Kalos here I come part two **

**Hello and here part two of Kalos here I come part two but before we start I have made a partnership with Froakie345 so check out his story's. We will work together , give ideas and much more. So hope you enjoy.**

Celemont the Pokémon gym leader of Lumious City was walking though route one. He was giving a lecture in Vainivalle town about running a Pokémon gym. He has a good turn up according to the mayor of Vainivalle so made him fell exiting. Something was making him fell uneasy tho and round the corner he was about to find out.

John them get attacked again at the speed of light. Then again and again until it was happing every second but then maybe it was him as he started to fell drossy until his eyes were about to close. Then everything happened at once.

The birds Pokémon got pulled by a meta hand against its will. Then it flew away into the high sky above the clouds. A face that he somehow knew appeared above him looking at him though his big glasses.

He had yellow hair with a point shaped like a lighten bolt. He had two spares on his light blue jacket connect to his bag. His bag had a sfi theme to it with two big arms coming out of it.

He put his bag on the ground with a quick push. He then press some buttons on it to make a table come top. It had everything you would need to heal someone and he started work by putting a damp cloth on his forehead.

After 10 minutes more he felt much better than he did back then. He still had the conutines throbbing pain on his forehead but nothing was perfect.

"Hello may I ask your name" said the man who helped him out.

"Jonh"

"I am Clemont the leader of Lumious city gym". What why was he here thought Jonh with a stumble.

He lifted his head down then up but not felling any better he said "Thanks but I must be going as I got a Pokémon to get".

"You can't go by yourself look I go with you".

"But" he got irrupted by Clemont shining white mouth.

"I needed to go there anyway and forget on the way to Vainvalle town. They both agreed with this and started walking on the peaceful road again.

Locker moved quickly against his enemy. As the grunt came closer and closer while locker got out from his bag a recording device. It would record everything even if he didn't ask it do. It started hover when some people stated nosiest these events.

The grunt got up to him with locker fist at his side. He let out a blow knocking the grunt straight out. He then ran into the distant with the recorder following him.

John stumbled and fell when they arrived at the next town, Aquacorde Town. He fell face first smashing brain. Clemont helped him up and they took a few steps to a café. The café had trainers lined up waiting for deciding or even going with their Pokémon.

There was a great turn up with lots of trainer from the local area but maybe as this didn't happen that much around here. Clemont sunk something into John pocket before he realized.

"It's a ultra ball better than the normal ones , so I better be going see you at the gym" he ran off into the long maze of trees.

He got his place in the line with another 4 people before him. The line was going quickly with no messing around with the collages. Before he knew it he was at the front with no one behind him.

"Hello my name is Wenndy and I would like you to get your first Pokémon. The man behind her passed three poke balls to her.

"You have three choices Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie and one of these will be your Pokémon". This was it his first Pokémon but the one he was going pick he knew all ready.

"I chose Froakie" the man behind her passed John a poke ball .

"The professor would to give you a gift as well" she said this with no emotion what so every. There was a brown box placed to the left of her and she fished her hand into it. Her hand came back up with a little red machine.

"This can tell you anything about Pokémon just put it in front and it does the rest.

"Thank you" John said with excitement. He ran away up to the path that takes you back to route 1. His face was still scratch but it was starting to feel better now he had his first Pokémon.

"Will you accept my challenge for a battle". John got a shock and turned around to face who every was talking. It was Shauna with a poke ball and a rucksack on her back.

"Sure and he chucked his poke ball out to reveal a frog like Pokémon. It had two big eyes and a white puffy thing on his neck.

"Fennekin come out" and came out a Pokémon that look like a fox. It was a yellow with red coming put its ears.

The battle was on and Jonh gave the first move "use pound" and Froakie speeded at Fennekin. It mange hit causing Fennekin to be pushed back.

" Fennekin use tail whip " and while Froakie was retreating she use tail whip causing his defence to go down.

"Froakie use grow" and Froakie immediately used grow lowering Fennekin attack. Shauna smiled but John on the other hand wasn't.

"Use Pond Froakie" and then Shauna then said after "Use scratch aim for the eyes". While Froakie came close Fennekin got ready to slash. Fennekin used slash when Froakie was close but ended up not working in their way. With the pain Froakie used pound 4 times or more as he had his eyes closed.

Fennekin was sent flying but Froakie managed to open his eyes like nothing happed.

"This is our chance Froakie, use pound" and Froakie jumped in the air using pound. When Fennekin landed her eyes were crossed.

"WE DID IT!" said John and Froakie dancing around the place. Froakie was smiling and jumped onto John head.

"Your way to strong" and her head dropped while she return Fennekin to her poke ball. A beam surrounded Fennekin then quickly moved into the poke ball.

"Um John I hope this is not awkward but can I travel with you?" she said shyly.

"Sure but I have to stay in a lodge for the night".

"Okay I stay as well I got enough pokes so I go with you".

"That settle it then we both traveling together" and John and Shauna jumped in the air with happiness.

**With are heroes deciding to travel with each what could happen next and what's up with locker.**


End file.
